Plats, Albus?
by kidarock
Summary: The title says it all! R&R One-shot


Plats, Albus?

A/N I apologise in advance for my terrible spelling mistakes, I do spell check and everything, Honest! A poor excuse I know but it's the only one I have to offer. Anyway, this is just a random story I thought up while doing my Film studies essay!

Albus Dumbledore just loved waking up early and going for a morning walk around the school. He loved wandering around, watching the sun rise, listening to the birds chatter away as they awoke from their sleep. His wife, Minerva knew he went on such walks and quite often joined him. But today was different. Today Albus walked along in silence, thinking about the up coming war upon the world. Two hours passed without Albus noticing and before he knew it, it was breakfast time.

Albus made his way into the hall, his mind on the hefty pile of letters of apologies and complaints from last term when 'Professor' Umbridge had ruled the school with an iron rod. He walked over to his golden seat and nodded to his table of staff.

What caught his eye was that they were all smiling at him. _I wonder what is going on, _He thought.

"Good morning, my love" Albus whispered to his wife as he slowly sat down in his chair.

"I must say, you look partially fetching today darling," Minerva whispered back to him with a big grin.

"Thank you,"

One by one as the students piled in and noticed their headmaster, they smiled and pointed to their friends at what the headmaster was wearing.

"Do you know what is going on?" Albus said as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon from the plates in front of him.

"No I don't," Minerva replied innocently.

Albus stared around the hall to find out what the joke was about and saw nothing out of the ordinary. As he scanned the staff table for a guilty offender, he noticed that even Severus was smiling, and that unnerved him.

"Is there something I don't know about?" He asked Sophia Sinistra who was sitting the other side of him.

Once again, she grinned at him.

"I don't think so," She replied and carried on talking to Poppy.

"Nice look Professor!" Shouted Fred from the Gryffindor table and George gave him the thumbs up.

"I don't understand," Said Albus "I'm wearing what I normally wear!"

All the way through breakfast Albus could hear snickering and giggling throughout the great hall. It increased when he stood up and gave the notices of the day. Feeling like he was the butt end of the joke Albus excused himself and walked back to his office, his mind on what the students must have in store for him. As he walked through the big oak door of his office, the paintings started to laugh at him.

Feeling very confused and Bewildered, Albus walked pulled a book in his bookcase and it opened into his chambers where he and his wife had slept for years without anyone knowing. He was quite surprised to find Minerva in his armchair grinning like a mad woman.

"I thought you had classes? I would have waited for you in the great hall!" Said Albus as he smiled slightly at her.

"Oh I do, but I thought I would pay a visit to my sexy husband!" She laughed.

Albus stared at her suspiciously.

"What have you done?"

Minerva giggled.

"Take a look in the mirror,"

Albus turned to look to the mirror on the dressing table. His beard had been platted and he had Pink and Purple bows on the ends! A big grin spread across his face as he turned back to his wife. Then he started to laugh with her. They laughed so hard they were in tears.

"Now I know why I got the funny looks! When did you do this?" Albus chuckled as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep this morning, so I decided to plat your beard. I would have platted you hair but I ran out of bows!" Minerva giggled and stood up to take deep breaths. "I thought it would cheer you up you seemed so down yesterday. I certainly cheered me up!"

Albus grabbed his wife's hands and pulled her down on the floor with him.

"I love you tabby," he said and kissed her.

"I love you too Albus Dumbledore!"

"Do you think the kids will miss you for five minutes?" Albus whispered into her ear.

Minerva giggled.

"I should think not if they have survived this long!" She laughed.

"Good"Said Albus andpicked her upthen put her on the bed and started kissing her like mad.

Tell me what you think, Review my fic!


End file.
